What could have happened!
by Mav Phoenix
Summary: The first meeting of Shinji and Asuka in an Alternated Universe. I´m a hopeless romantic maniac, so expect the worst!!!
1.

What could have happened 

**What could have happened???**

Hello out there! First of all I want to apologise for any possible fault or bug in my story regarding the original Neo Genesis Evangelion story. You see, it´s my first Evangelion fanfic and I´m not sure how it will look for you.

Story Outline

Hold you´re tissues at ready, cause I´m a hopeless romantic maniac, who still believes in love on first sight. So in my little story I will replay Shinji´s first encounter with our beloved Soryhu Asuka Langley ;-). With a few major differences. 

First of all is Shinji not 100% spineless, only about 40% to 60% of all the time. Second is Asuka not such an egomaniac. Don´t get me wrong; she´s still an emotional tank, but as you will see, she can although drop her barriers and be a very "normal" girl with a certain EVA-Pilot.

Location: NERV Headquarter, Pilot Briefing Room

Misato Katsuragi had summoned Rei and Shinji, to give them some information's about the soon to arrive second child Soryhu Asuka Langley.

"As you can see is Asuka a very good fighter in close combat situations. At the end of her training in Germany her instructors were beaten one after another by her."

*Sounds like a really tough girl. Mmh, we could use a good fighter in our team. * Shinji thought.

"Say Misato, when will this Soryhu arrive here finally?" Shinji asked his friend and guardian. He noticed that before Misato actually answered him, she give him a close look with a slight sparkle in her eye´s. That disturbed him a little. No, knowing her usual behaviour, it gave him a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, my little Shinji is anxious to meet our Asuka. How sweet. Do you have a crush on her by just seeing her on a tape?"

"Misato!" Shinji nearly cried out. "It´s nothing like that. I just wanted to know it, that´s all," Silently he had to admit to himself, that he felt a strange feeling develop in his chest and he noticed that his eye´s were magically pulled to the girl on the monitor.

"Shinji you are just so much fun to tease with such things. Back to business now. With no delay the carrier battle group with Evangelion Unit-02 should arrive today around 3PM. If you like, you and Rei could come with me to pick our new pilot up."

"I have a synchronisation test scheduled for 2:30PM Major. So I must refuse." Rei said in her usual emotionless voice.

"Misato, I have school today, remember? Mmh, maybe I should close your little yebiuse stock away for awhile." Shinji had a grin on his face during the last sentence.

"Don´t you dare to touch the fridge Mr. Ikari or you have to live with me cooking al your meals for the rest of the month."

Even for Shinji who had lived now for quite a period of time with Misato, it was really hard to tell if she was joking or dead serious about that threat.

"So … Sorry Misato. I just wanted to tease you a little bit for yours earlier."

"Ha! Got you Shinji. You have kitchen duty today and don´t think I want to cook on my free evenings for the next month." Misato was now laughing.

*Sometimes she has a really weird sense of humour. *

"OK Misato. If you don´t mind I leave now for school. See you than tonight."

Before Shinji could leave, Misato stopped him. "Shinji, Asuka and I know us from my assignment to Germany. I have invited her to stay with us if you don´t mind."

"It´s OK with me Misato. So, this Asuka will come with you tonight I assume?"

"Correct Shinji, so could you please cook something nice for us and prepare the second guest room for her?"

"Hai, Misato-san."

With said cleared, Shinji headed for the nearest elevator the Geofront and to attend another boring time at school. As usual now, his two friends Toji and Kensuke were joking around while Kensuke, who had hacked again into the computer of his father, tried to get more info about the new Pilot of EVA-02 out of Shinji. He even tried to skip classes to see the arrival of the carrier group and the new Evangelion, but because of Hikari who had listen to the trio he had now to perform various duties around the school as punishment.

After school Shinji went to the shops, to purchase some food for tonight. He had thought the whole day about what he should cook for the new arrival. Finally he had come to the decision, that he would prepare a traditional Japanese Sushi dinner, to greet Asuka in Japan.

Location: Katsuragi ResidenceTime: 7PM

Shinji stood in the kitchen preparing the Sushi for dinner. Normally he really enjoyed cooking for Misato, but today his mind was partly absent.

*I wonder what kind of girl this Asuka is. She looked quite attractive on the tape Misato showed us. Mmh, cute as she is, she must have a boyfriend back in Germany. * Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind from such kind of thoughts.

"Cut it out Shinji, nothing like that will ever happen. She …"

"Hey Shinji, what will not happen?" An amused looking Misato asked while leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Misato? What are you doing here? It´s way to early for you to come home.

"Oh Shinji. I´m really hurt." Misato said in a light saddened voice. "Haven´t you missed your beautiful guardian?"

Now Shinji turned bright red and looked down at the Sushi he currently was preparing. "Mi … Misato … it´s no … nothing like that." He stammered 

Misato was leaning at the doorway for support, because she was hard laughing. "See, I told you it´s really funny to tease my Shinji-kun." She said over her left shoulder to someone in the living room.

"Yeah, he sounds really funny." A young female voice replied.

Leaving his place at the kitchen table Shinji went to the living room, to see whom the person was. He was ready for the shock of his life.

There, in the middle of the room, stood a stunning beautiful red haired girl, with the bluest eye´s Shinji had ever seen. Suddenly he felt his mouth went dry and he felt his hands trembling slightly. The simple look at Soryhu Asuka Langley had provoked that kind of reaction of his body. It took a lot of his willpower to prevent fainting there at the moment. Luckily for him none of the girls seemed to notice that.

½ hour earlierLocation: Misatos carDestination: Katsuragi Residence

Asuka had a nice reunion with her old time friend Misato at the NERV headquarter. After a quick introducing with the rest of the command staff, the two of them were now driving to Misatos apartment. Asuka who was used to a high speed drive from Germany never moved her eyelids while Misato abused nearly every traffic rule of Japan. Instead, they had a nice conversation about the main topic nearly every typical girl talk.B O Y ´ S!!!!!!!

"So Asuka, have you left heart behind you, after you left Germany?" Misato asked the young woman with a light teasing in her voice.

"No Misato, I haven´t left a broken heart in Germany. The training to pilot my wonderful Unit-02 was all what interested me during the days. I had simply no time for such things like a boyfriend."

"What a waist for such a beauty Asuka."

"Hey don´t make me laugh. I know I´m quite a sight a I have noticed the look´s of the boys, but like I said I´m not interested in such things."

"If you say so Asuka. Then you won´t mind living with a cute boy?"

"Misato, what do you mean with 'living with a cute boy'? I thought I would live with you at your place. Do you live with your boyfriend or what?"

It was now Misatos turn to be at a loss of words. Luckily for her she recovered quickly. "It´s nothing like that Asuka. I´m living together with Shinji Ikari the third child and pilot of Unit-01 because I´m his guardian."

"His guardian? Is this Shinji an orphan or why are you his guardian … " Asuka stopped talking when she noticed the sadness in Misatos eye´s.

"Shinji had a hard life Asuka. The last month´s were a personal hell for him. I can´t tell you everything only give you a little info about Shinji. He was forced into battle without training. His own father used him for his plans. During his first fight his EVA went berserk and he suffered from this experience. He was on the brink of suicide once and his emotions are a mess. I really hope that your influence could light up his life, because up to now he had only suffered."

"I´m sorry Misato. I shouldn´t have asked you about those things. Obvious you care deeply for this Shinji."

Misatos face softened on that. Her eyes had now that famous far away look. Asuka couldn´t help, but she had to laugh at that sight. Misato turned bright red and tried to explain herself. "No Asuka, it´s not like I´m in love with Shinji. He is way to young for me. I feel for him more like a big sister."

"Oh Misato you´re still so much fun to tease. I would never, even in my wildest dreams, think something like that about you."

"So, you like teasing people? Then you will like my Shinji-kun, he´s so easy to embarrass, so please be gently with him. OK?"

"We will see Misato." Now Asuka had a far away look in her eyes. "We will see."

Present time;Location: Katsuragi Residence – Living Room

"Yeah, he sounds really funny." Asuka replied to Misato, while she looked around in the apartment to get a feeling for her new home. Finally she had studied the living room ad was now turning toward the kitchen to talk again with Misato. The sentence she was ready to ask died on her lips, when she looked toward the kitchen.

There in the doorway stood a boy, obviously of her age, who took her breath away. He had deep black hair, a soft face and the most caring eyes Asuka had ever seen in her life. She felt her mouth went dry, a feeling that activated her emotional self defence system.

"So, you´re that famous third child. You really don´t look that impressive like my instructors told me."

AN= Just imagine Asuka with her usual scolding face.

Shinji felt his face turn red and he quickly lowered his head to look down at the ground. "I´m sorry Miss … Miss Langley I suppose."

'What´s his problem? He looks like he had taken me seriously, but I was just teasing him a little. Oh my, Misato was right. This Shinji really need to be cheered up. Your turn now Asuka, clear that mistake at once.' Asuka stepped closer to Shinji and reached out for his hand to apologise. 

AN= I know, the real Asuka would never do such a thing, but this is my point of view, so please excuse me.

"I´m sorry Shinji. I didn´t meant to be mean with you. Believe me, I´m really sorry." During her sentence Asuka had reached out to took Shinji´s left hand. When she took is hand into hers, she felt an energy pulse through her body in a way she never had felt in her entire life before.

Unnoticed by Asuka, Shinji felt exactly the same thing happen with him. He couldn´t place the feeling right away, but he was sure that he somewhere before had felt in a similar way.

The moment was interrupted by the appearance of Misato in the kitchen doorway. "Hey you two lovebirds. If you don´t mind I´m a little bit hungry and our beloved Shinji had prepared quite a dinner for us. So let´s eat."

That brought the attention of the two EVA-Pilots back to reality. Both took of toward the kitchen, each lost in the turmoil of their minds and feelings.

The Dinner went quite good. Like we all know is Shinji now a really good cook, his Sushi hit to 100% the taste of the lady´s and he felt real good when he could see the approving expressions in the faces of Asuka and Misato. After the dinner was finished , he ordered the girls out of the kitchen area so that he could start to clean up the dishes.

He had just started to clean the plates, when he saw in the corner of his left eye the kitchen towel being removed and used the already cleaned dishes.

He turned around, because he thought that it was Misato, to tell her that he would do it, but he was at a loss of words when he saw Asuka beside him drying the washed pieces. After a few seconds he gained enough composure to stammer: 

"Y … You … do … don´t ha … have to th … that Asuka."

Asuka just looked at him for a moment, then she returned her attention to the task at hand. "You´re wrong Shinji. I have to do it, 'cause Misato won and now …" She stopped talking after Shinji burst out in laughter. "What´s so funny third child?" She demanded angrily.

Shinji had to fight real hard to stop laughing before he was able to reply, "Misato had done it again. I can´t believe it. Let me guess, she forced you into a little game to divide the chores between you two, right?"

"Ye … Yes, Shinji but how do you know that?"

"She had done exactly the same thing with me after I moved into her apartment. Looks like we are both trapped in the housework now uh?"

"Misato, you´re such a lousy cheater. I can´t believe, that you have tricked me with your silly game!" Asuka shouted at Misato who was sitting in the living room with her usual evening beer.

"Oh Asuka. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Don´t you remember your little trick back in Germany?" Misatos voice came teasingly out of the living room.

"Damn. I have totally forgotten that, but brace yourself Misato, I´m going to kill you later." Asuka replied with a wolfish grin on her face witch made Shinji a little bit uncomfortable until he saw the little sprinkle in Asuka´s eyes.

'Asuka has an interesting taste of humour. The future should be very interesting from now on.'

The rest of the evening went very well. The now three roommates watched TV and exchanged the latest gossip from Germany and Japan. Asuka was very surprised to hear that Shinji was never really trained to be an EVA-Pilot, but that on the other hand he already had defeated three angels. Two of them although single handed and the latest with the help of Ayanami Rei, the first child. While Shinji answered Asukas questions about his battles, Asuka could clearly see his twisted emotions in his eyes.

'Misato was right. Shinji had seen to much in his life up to now. Maybe the two of us could cheer him up a bit in the future.'

Around 11PM the group decided it would be good to catch some sleep. Misato had already said her goodbye and vanished into her bedroom. Shinji stood now with Asuka in front of her room. He wanted to tell her a quick ´Good night`, but it came out a little different than he had planned to say.

"Sweet dreams Asuka-chan."

"You too Shinji." With that said she leaned closer and gave him a peek on his cheek.

After Asuka had entered her room, Shinji stood several moments in front of her door, unable to move. Never before had one give him a peek on his cheek, not even Misato who he considered a close friend. When he gained enough control over his body to move, he went to his bedroom. He had the feeling, that he wouldn´t get much sleep, to many things whirled around in his mind and he knew that, for most of them, he wouldn´t find a solution.

At the other side of the wall Asuka had although a little problem that kept her from sleeping. In her case, she know quite well what was disturbing her. The feelings she felt in her chest rising for Ikari Shinji.

'He´s so kind and sweet … I think I like him.'

Location: Kitchen-Katsuragi Residence;Time: 7AM

It looked like every morning in the Katsuragi Residence. Shinji was preparing breakfast and Misato was sitting at the table with her usual morning can of beer. The only out of the ordinarything was the sound of a running shower in the background. It was the new arrival at their household, Soryhu Asuka Langley, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02.

"Say Misato." Shinji said while preparing the breakfast. "What´s on your and Asukas agenda for today?"

"Well Shinji, Asuka has an activation test with her Unit-02, a sync-test afterwards and finally a full health check. If everything went smoothly, she should be finished with her tests to join you at school during your lunch break."

"So I better prepare a second lunch box for Asuka, just in case."

"You don´t have to do that Shinji. She will only join you at school, if nothing went wrong during her tests."

A soft laugh came from the direction of the bathroom. "Nothing will goes wrong with my tests Misato. I´m the great Soryhu Asuka Langley, pilot of EVA Unit-02 and the defter of the sixth angel." 

After a few seconds Shinji started to laugh quietly. Misato noticed that of course and shoot him a curious glance. Shinji tried his best to calm down, so that he could answer Misato, but it still took a few moments.

"I just had to think Misato, that her ego must be as nearly as big as her mighty Uni-02." Shinji said, while fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

First Misato couldn´t think about anything, but the joyful expression on Shinji´s face. She had see him only once with such a smile on his face. It made her recognise that he was a really handsome guy when he was happy. Regardless, after his words had registered in her brain, the only thing that she could do was to start laughing as well.

Asuka, however, was fuming in the bathroom. 'I bet they are laughing over me.' She pouted. 'Mmh, I have to admit, Shinji has a nice voice when he´s laughing. I begin to wonder if he has a girlfriend. Handsome as he is, he definitelymust have one, perhaps that Rei. After all she had risked her life forhim against the fifth angel … but he´s worth fighting for."

Location: School Yard;Time: ¼ of lunch break

In a secluded corner of the school yard Shinji was having lunch with his two friends Toji and Kensuke. They had asked him why he had a second lunch box with him today and when he told them that it was for the new EVA-Pilot, the two of them bombarded him with questions. He was starting to answer some of the questions, when a shadow felt in front of the group. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of Asuka dressed in a formal school uniform. She had a beautiful smile on her face when she started talking to him.

"So handsome! Happy to see me again?" She asked in a seductive voice.

Actually was Shinji really happy to see her, so he answered her in the same stile, notnoticing the blank looks of his friends.

"Of course sweety." That brought him more disbelieving looks of his friends. "I guess that your tests went well."

Asuka was now in a flirting mode, so she decided to take a step forward, to test Shinji on his response.

"Yeah, I finished them as fast as I could manage them, because I couldn´t wait so see my cute roommate again!"

A loud chrashing sound could be heard and when Shinji looked at his side he could see his friends lying on the ground gaping for air like a fish on the land. Smiling he turned his head to face Asuka again.

"Is that so? Or were you just looking for your lunch box, ´cause your hungry my dear Asuka?"

After that, the two teens burst out laughing, unable to control it any longer. It took them a while to quite down and after a quick first aid for Toji and Kensuke, who where still lying on the ground the two EVA pilots headed for a quite spot to eat their lunch.

For every normal person who would have looked at them it would have looked like any other pair of teeny´s sharing their lunch. Only those who knew the normal behaviour of Ikari Shinji would have noticed it. Shinji was enjoying his lunch with Asuka. Normally he would be as quite as a fish when he was near a cute girl, but today he was having a normal conversation with a girl every normal guy in town would describe as beautiful, perfect and so on. More than one guy gave them a look that said he would kill to be in the place of Ikari Shinji right now.

Lunch time was nearly over when suddenly Shinji remembered to ask Asuka something. "Asuka, did Misato told you witch class you should attend?"

"She said something like A2 or 2A to me Shinji. Do you know where I must go for that class?"

Shinji was now almost grinning from ear to ear. "As a matter of fact I knew exactly were you must go, because that´s although my class."

"That´s great. So we´re in the same class. What´s about the first?"

"The first`? Oh, you mean Rei? Actually she´s in the same class as we, but I think she attends only because she is ordered to come. To say the truth I think she never actually listen to the lectures."

"Tell me Shinji, is she … err … well … I know it isn´t really … well … is she your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" Shinji asked in stunned disbelief.

"Sorry for asking. I know I shouldn't have. How embarrassing."

"It´s OK Asuka and, no, I don´t have a girlfriend."

"You haven´t? You´re joking, right? A cute guy like you MUST have a girlfriend!"

"Asuka, have you ever really looked at me? Why would any girl want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you now totally out of your mind Shinji? How can you say something like that? You´re such a cute boy and from what I can tell you have your heart at the right place, any girl with actually a brain should be jumping to be your girlfriend. Not to tell, that you are the famous pilot of EVA Unit-01."

That last part made Shinji blush redder as a tomato. His face looked now as he was ready to explode at any moment. That embarrassed look made Asuka reach for his hands to comfort him. When she touched him, she felt again, like yesterday, some kind of energy pulsing trough her body.

'This feeling. What is it?' Asuka asked herself. 'Could it mean, that I have feelings for him? But, does he feel the same way? Brace yourself Asuka, theirs only one way to find out!'

Shinji on the other hand had quite similar thoughts running through his brain. 'Her touch feels so good. What kind of feeling is that? Why can´t I look away from her face? Just being with her, knowing that she´s right beside me makes me feel better. Could it be … ? No, no way! It can´t be love! But if it´s not love what is it instead? I´m so confused!' Bringing himself back to reality he found himself looking into Asukas blue eyes who where looking although right into his. She had a serious look in them.

"Shinji. I would like us to be 100% honest to each other now."

"What do you mean with hones? Asuka I would never ever lie to you." Shinji said, a little bit hurt that Asuka even considered him lying to her.

"I´m sorry Shinji. I didn´t meant to imply you could be lying to me. I just wanted to ask you something important to me."

"You can ask me anything you want Asuka. I will answer you everything what you will ask me."

Taking a deep breath, she was to start talking when suddenly the sound of the emergency sirens filled the air while at the same time Shinji´s handy started ringing. Looking at the display he could see that NERV was trying to contact him.

"EVA-Pilot Ikari Shinji her. What´s wrong?" 

Asuka, who was now standing close at his side to catch as much as she could from the call, could hear the voice of Misato answering. 

"Shinji, a patrol cruiser has detected an angel approaching. You and Asuka must come to headquarter immediately. Misato out."

Putting his hand away with one hand his other hand grabbed Asuka and together they started running toward the nearest emergency entry toward the Geofront.

Location: NERV Headquarter Pilot Briefing Room;Time: ½ hour later

The three EVA-Pilots, all clad in their plug-suits, were listening to the Briefing of Misato. Although Rei wouldn´t fight today, ´cause of the latest damage of Unit-00, she was still present and listening.

"We were only able to rebuilt the in the last battle damaged defence systems of Tokyo-3 to 26%, so you can say we are defenceless against any direct attack. Because of this, Eva-01 and Eva-02 must stop the angel before he is able to land at the east coast of Japan. If you can´t stop him there we can only use a N2 to buy us some time, so you two better do your best out there."

"You can count on us Misato! When we are finished with him, that angel will wish he never had stepped in our way." Shinji said in a serious, almost hard, voice.

Misato was a bit worried by his voice. She had never heard him talking like that before. He almost sounded like his father that way. It frightened her a bit to be honest.

"Shinji, is everything OK with you? You don´t sound like usual. Something wrong today?"

Looking quick at Asuka on his left side Shinji faced Misato again. "Everything is fine Misato. That angel just interrupted something important for me, so he have to pay for that."

Misato couldn´t help herself, but she had to smile at the thought, that there was something going on between Shinji and Asuka.

"All right Shinji. Here´s now the plan for the battle. We will airlift Eva-01&-02 to the cost were we are currently rigging up power supply for the Eva´s. MAGI reports, that you should have at least five minutes after your arrival, before the angel should appear. Asuka, you´re our expert in close combat, so you will take point in this mission, while Shinji provides cover for you. Any more question?"

Exchanging a look with Shinji Asuka replied. "No Misato, I think everything is clear so far."

"OK, than prepared yourself and the Eva´s for immediately departure. Dismissed!"

Snapping to attention the pilots raised. "Yes Sir!"

Location: Sector D79J, East Cost of Japan

The Eva Units-01&-02 stood ready at the shore to the pacific. Asuka had chosen a swordlike weapon, which seemed perfect to her for the close range fight with the angel. Shinji on the other hand had chosen a 80mm gatling canon with a fire speed of 3000 rounds per minute. He thought that would suit him best to provide cover for Asuka.

AN: You may have noticed, I decided to use a different set-up for the fight against the seventh angel. In my story, the angel will not separate into two separate beings. Instead he will fight as one, but … I won´t tell you to much reader, it´s yours to find out. ;-)

Then the moment of truth was finally there. The angel was approaching.

"Shinji, cover me up."

"At once Asuka. Just be cautious."

"Of course handsome." That comment made Shinji laugh a little.

In the control room Ritsuko and Misato exchanged a curious look. Non of them had a clue of what was going on between Asuka and Shinji.

"OK sweety." Shinji replied after a few seconds.

Now Misato was really troubled. She didn´t dared to think about the possibility of those two to be more than just friends.

Asuka meanwhile didn´t waste a second. She was willed to make her reputation as an ace close combat fighter true so that everyone could see it. She moved forward toward the angel at full speed while Shinji let loose a hellstorm out of his gatling to distract the angel as best as he could. After a few seconds Asuka was in striking distance and jumped high in the air, her blade at ready. With a fast downward move she slashed trough the angel in the blink of a second. Afterwards she felt relieved, that her premier fight in Japan had went so well. Over the com Misato congratulated her while she moved back to the shore.She wanted to tell Shinji something, when suddenly Unit-01 lurched forward as fast as he could.

Shinji was really impressed by Asuka display of skill. Her moves were exact and with a feline grace, what made him look at her in awe. After her swift kill of the angle he wanted to congratulate her, when he saw a movement in the corner of his eyes. At first he had no idea what was going on, but than he saw it. The angel was regenerating himself! Without a second thought he lurched forward to bring himself between the angel and Unit-02.There was only one thought dominating his mind.

'Protect Asuka at all cost.'

Asuka was at a loss of words. 'Why would Shinji do such a thing?' Noticing that Unit-01 would pass her, Asuka turned around to see what was happening behind her back. She almost forgot to breath. Right in front of her stood a fully regenerated angel, who seemed ready to attack her! Like she had guessed the angel attacked with some kind of laser or beam weapon. She braced herself for the impact, but there was no one. Opening her eyes she saw Unit-01 in front of her, blocking the blast with his mighty body. Not really thinking, only reacting by her deep implanted survival and fighting instincts, she moved her Eva in a attack position. She half conscious registered Misatos order to attack the angels core before she attacked. In a matter of seconds the core of the angel was destroyed. Remembering what would happen next Asuka raised her AT-Field to full power and covered Shinji´s Unit-01 with her Unit-02´s body.

After the explosion of the angel Asuka pulled the heavily damaged Unit-01 toward the shore. In the distance she could already see the with full speed approaching rescue teams. When she reached the shore, she ripped open Unit-01 neck armour to retrieve Shinji´s entry plug. After she got him out and after she had gently placed him on the ground she ejected her own plug and raced as fast as she could toward Shinji. The rescue team had meanwhile arrived and was now retrieving Shinji from his entry plug.

After a quick look at Shinji, Asuka turned away in shock. Her face as white as a ghost. Shinji was terrible wounded. Like in a daze she heard the medics shout for things like plasma, defibrillators or other stuff like that. She hasen´t noticed, but she had started to cry. Suddenly a hand with a tissue appeared in her field of vision. It was a very sad and hurt looking Misato, with although wet eyes.

"Why did he do that Misato?" Asuka cried. "Why had he jumped right in the angels line of fire?"

"I don´t know Asuka." Misato relied crying. "I really don´t know."

Location: NERV Hospital Emergency StationTime: 8PM, 2 day´s after the battle

The nurse on duty, Usanagi Mijiro, was making her routine inspection of the station. The had currently only one patient, but he was some kind of a case. It was EVA-Pilot Ikari Shinji, who after an emergency surgery was still on the brink of death.Walking toward his room, nurse Usanagi was lost in thoughts.

'Why do the good boys have to suffer so much? It´s not his first time here, but it was never that critical before.' Looking at her notepad she recalled the diagnosis of the doctors. 'Punctured left lung wing, 3 times broken left arm, fractured right leg and on top of that a damaged heart muscle. God how much this boy had taken this time.' Reaching room no. 679 Mijiro took a deep breath and stepped in. 'At least he obviously has now someone who cares for him.'

In a chair at one side of the bed, her head resting on the beds pillow, sat a sleeping Asuka. Mijiro had to smile at that sight. She know from the other nurses that this girl had never left Shinji´s side and that she became quit violent when a doctor had tried to order her home.

'She must care deeply for him.' Mijiro thought. She made her checks as fast and quite as possible, trying not to wake her up. After finishing her checks she left as quite as she had entered. 'I hope for them both that Shinji gets well as soon as possible.'

**The End**

** **

**For now!**

So what do you think. Please keep in mind that this is my first Eva fic and that as a German my English knowledge might be not very well, so please don't be to hard with me. Any comment or well meant criticism is appreciated. 

You can contact me under [D-J79@gmx.de][1] or [daniel79_de@yahoo.com][2] or you just write a review at Fanfiction.net.

   [1]: mailto:D-J79@gmx.de
   [2]: mailto:daniel79_de@yahoo.com



	2. Battle&Surprise

What could have happened 

**What could have happened 2 !!!**

Hello out there! First of all I want to apologise for any possible fault or bug in my story regarding the original Neo Genesis Evangelion story. 

Story Outline

Part1 of Wchh dealt with a different set-up for the first encounter of Shinji and Asuka and ended with the battle against the seventh angel. During that fight Shinji gets terribly wounded and is since than hospitalised at the intensive care station of the NERV hospital. The second part now focus at the recovery of Shinji and … that´s a surprise four you. You still have to read that story before you now the surprise.

Chapter 2Battle&Surprise

Location: NERV Hospital IC-StationTime: 8:26 AM – 8 ½ weeks after the battle

As always since 8 weeks nurse Usanagi made her morning check-up on Ikari Shinji and as always she was accompanied by Major Katsuragi and Pilot Soryu who arrived always at that time of the day to see after Shinji. 

"Good morning Misato, Asuka."

"Good morning Mijiro. Anything new today?" Misato replied to Mijiro´s greeting.

"I was on the way to check his status. Car to join me?"

"You already know the answer Mijiro." Asuka growled, her expression going darker instantly.

"Asuka calm down." Misato said in a soothing tone. "You know how Mijiro meant it."

Asuka didn´t replied to that and simply walked away toward Shinji´s room.

Looking at the marching away redhead, untilshe went into Shinji´s room, Mijiro looked at Misato. "Has she told you yet about it Misato?"

"You knew her Mijiro. She never talks about her feelings, even when it´s quit obvious to everyone around her. I just hope that she will tell Shinji after he´s awake."

"Right Misato. We better give her some moments to calm down and talk with Shinji."

In Shinji´s room, Asuka had seated herself at the headboard of Shinji´s bed. As usual now she took one of Shinji´s hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Good morning Baka, it´s me Asuka." She paused, looking for any kind of reaction to her voice by Shinji. When no one came she sighed and continued her talking. "They are going to reactivate Unit-00 in the next four or so day´s. I don´t know if I´ve told you, but the first child is a miracle for me. She never shows any emotion, even when you argue with her, she never reacts. Maybe you could tell me why she is the way she acts when you´re back with us." She stopped there her talking for a few moments, where she tried to sort out the right words to say next. "We all miss you Shinji. Toji and Kensuke ask me, whenever we see us, how you´re doing and Misato is a nervous wreck all the time when she´s not filled up with her beer. Please come back to us … come back to me my handsome pilot." The last words were barley a whisper.

Outside Shinji´s room Mijiro and Misato were talking, when suddenly Misatos handy started ringing. Looking at the display first, Misato saw, that NERV was trying to talk with her.

"Major Katsuragi speaking, what´s the problem?"

The voice of Ibuki Maya answered her "Major, you and Asuka must come to the headquarter immediately, we have a angel approaching which will reach Tokyo-3 during the next four hours."

"Roger that Maya, we will be on our way shortly."

"Mijiro we have a emergency situation at NERV, please tell Asuka to come to the exit while I get us a express train toward headquarter."

"Of course Misato and good luck."

"Thanks Mijiro, bye."

Asuka at first didn´t noticed the knock at the door, because she was real deep in her thoughts. When she noticed the knocking she nearly felt out of her chair. Turing her head she noticed Mijiro standing in the doorway.

"You´re requested at NERV Asuka. Misato is outside organising an express-train for you both."

"OK, Mijiro. I´ll be out in a few seconds."

Nodding Mijiro left Asuka alone to return to her normal duties.

Before she left Asuka leaned down and gave Shinji a quick kiss on his forehead. "I´ll be back soon Shinji. God protectRitsuko if this is just another damn test."

After that she left the hospital room and Shinji, not noticing the twitch of his face when she left.

It wasn´t another test, quite the opposite, the situation was very serious. Asuka and her Unit-02 were the only available defenders, ´cause 

Unit-00 was still deactivated and Unit-01 refused any attempt of Rei to sync with the EVA. When the angel reached the borders of Tokyo-3 

Unit-02 was launched to engage the enemy, after a few moments one fact was clear. That operation doesn't went well for Asuka. The Angel was toying with her like a cat toyed with a mouse, it nearly played her to death. 

Since 20 minutes the battle was now going on and it was a titanic scene for those who were able to follow the battle. The best description would be found in the old mythologies of the Vikings;

**R A G N A R Ö Ö K, **the battle between the Titans and the Nordic Gods about the final fate of the Earth. ****

** **

The noise those two titans created could be heard in every corner of Tokyo-3, even deep down in the Geofront. Those noises and the vibrations of the battle far above the ground were the final push that Shinji needed to regain consciousness.

Opening his eyes Shinji noticed at first the bland white ceiling above his head, whichmade him realise, that he was again in a hospital room.

'That´s great!' Shinji thought. 'I´m again in that damned hospital and judging by my sore muscles for quite a while.'

Right than another shockwave from the battle above made herself noticeable, when the water-glass on Shinji´s nightstand started to shake and spill some of it´s contend. 

AN: Those of you, who have seen Jurassic Park 1, should remember the scene of the movie. I mean the night scene in front of the T-Rex gage.

Looking around Shinji decided, almost by instinct, to check out what was happening outside. A little shakily, because of his sore muscles, he made his way through surprisingly deserted hallways toward the EVA launch-bays. Why he went there he didn´t know, it just felt right for him to do.

When he reached the launch-bay he immediately noticed that something was amiss. He saw that Unit-00 was in cryostasis and restraint in his holding cage. He saw that Unit-01 stood ready to launch in his launch position, but he although saw that the entry-plug wasn´t inserted, which made him realise a main fact.

'Holly shit!!! That means Asuka and Unit-02 are fighting the angel without any support.' Shinji´s mind screamed in his head.

Looking around the launch-bay he searched for someone to help. Seeing no one he screamed out in frustration … "Damn it! Somebody help me!" After a few moments he started to shout again for help, when a frightening sound made him stop. The sound of overstressed and breaking metal. Looking in the launch-bay his eyes widened in horror when he saw the source of that noise.

Right in front of him happened something he believed to be impossible. Unit-01 had activated all by himself and was now breaking free from his restrains. Shinji stood on the catwalk paralysed by shook, looking like a frightened kitten at his purple EVA. After a few moments his mind noticed something. He noticed that his EVA stood now in front of him, his arm outstretched as if to lend him a hand.

Looking up in the face of Unit-01, Shinji received his next shock. It seemed as if Unit-01 was smiling gently down at him, like a caring mother asking her child to come with her. It took Shinji only a few more moments to come to a decision.

"Looks like we both want to fight today. Than let´s get this show on the road."

Stepping at the outstretched hand of Unit-01 Shinji let himself be lifted near the neck of the EVA from were he climbed the final few meters to the entry-plug. After the self-insertion of the plug both warriors made there way to the surface via one of the emergency routes Shinji had studied in the plans NERV had made him study when he arrived at the headquarter.

As crazy as it might sound, but all those things happening down in the launch bay went totally unnoticed by the command staff, whose main focus was on the outside raging battle which doesn't looked good for Asuka. 

"Damn Misato. I´m running out of options her, you better come up with a good plan and that very, very fast or you want have to worry about anything very soon."

"Asuka, try to keep him at bay, while you retreat to armament building No. 571. We are sending you the positron rifle up, maybe this one has enough power to penetrate the angels AT-field."

"Roger that Misato, but make it fast." Asuka said while firing her heavy rocket launcher to provide cover for her retreat.

Unfortunately the Angel seemed to have anticipated such a move and while he made a quick side-step to prevent himself to get hurt he unleashed an attack of his own on Unit-02. Bad luck for Asuka was the fact that the angel´s aim was terrible good. The attack inflicted heavy damage on Asukas EVA, to be precise it made Asuka loose her conciseness.

Everyone in the command center was speechless. Asuka. Unit-01. The last defence of humanity had lost. Than the ice cold voice of the commander gave them the next shock of the day.

"Major Katsuragi, it seems we have lost our last line of defence. In order to save humanity you better activate NERV Headquarters self-destruct system. Set the timers to 10 Minutes and engage the evacuation alarm afterwards. We have lost."

More than the destruction order, those last three words shocked Misato like nothing she had heard or experienced before. "Commander, is their nothing more we can do? I mean, what about Unit-00 or Unit-01 and …"

"Those would require more time than we have available. We are out of options, better you accept that Major."

While the commander was talking a new alarm could be heard in the command center. Looking at her screen Lieutenant Maya Ibuki gasped in shock at what she read there. That made the rest of the command crew look at her.

Turning around in her seat Maya faced the commander and shouted. "Commander, weapon shelter No.079 is ripped open and the stored rocket launcher are active."

"How´s that possible? Has Unit-02 activated again or what happened? I need answers!!!" Misato shouted.

"Major we have something on our screen from security camera omega-beta7." Makoto shouted.

"What are you waiting for Makoto , but it on the main screen." Misato ordered 

"At once Major."

After the defeat of Asuka/Unit-02 and the activation of the self-destruct charges in the headquarter nobody thought it possible that there could be something that would surprise them. The active main screen teaches them something different.

"That´s … That´s …" Makoto stammered "That´s EVA Unit-01!!!"

When Shinji reached the surface, he saw a scene which made him realise something horrible. 

"I´m to late." He whispered in shock.

In the distance, about 2000 meters at 2 o´clock, he saw the battered form of Unit-02 lying on the ground with the angel towering above the fallen EVA. He normally was a very quit and gentle person, but that scene in front of him made him shake in rage. Never before in his live had Shinji felt such emotions building up inside himself. Anger. Hatred. Rage. Those who would have looked in the face of Unit-01 would have noticed the unholy gleam in the eyes of the EVA. Furious Shinji/Unit-01 let out an inhuman howl.

Howling in anger and rage Unit-01 ripped open the nearest weapon shelter and griped the stored rocket launchers, while in the mind of his pilot only one sentence repeated herself over and over. 

**KILL THE ANGEL KILL THE ANGELKILL THE ANGELKILL THE ANGELKILL THE ANGEL**

** **

** **

AN: I´m not so good in describing battle scenes, so I will give you now only a brief description of the battle. Just combine the "Sea of Dirac" bloodbathwith Shinji´s fight against the 14th angel and than multiplicity it with factor 5. Or to say it more graphic, imagine a very hungry T-Rex in the stadium of the super bowl end game. Quite a bloody mess. ;-)

Looking down at the bloody mass of the angel Shinji destroyed the Angels core with one last horrible blow. In his battle clouded mind than one thought made himself noticed. 'That Angel is going to explode!' Looking around Shinji spotted the form of Unit-02 lying on the ground. Embracing the fallen EVA, Shinji/Unit-01 raised his AT-Field to protect his fallen comrade.

When the effects of the explosion faded away Shinji ejected his entry-plug manual, but not before he screamed for medical assistance to whoever would listen to his com. Now after the battle he had only one thing on his mind: 

**Don´t die Asuka, please be all-right!!!**

Deep down in the Geofront inside NERV Headquarter, a shocked silence ruled the entire central command room. Nobody had, even in his wildest dreams believed such a scene what happened above on the surface for possible. More than one of the command crew was on the brink of emptying his stomach the wrong way. Even the normally ice-hearted commander of NERV, Ikari Gendo, seemed a bit pale. No one was able to move even a finger before the shout of Shinji for medical assistance could be heard over the com. That finally awakened the crew enough to do something different than staring at the view screen.

"Get them a medical team as fast as possible and have them both brought down into the hospital immediately." Misato ordered her crew forcefully, herself on the brink of tears.

Location: NERV Hospital Emergency StationTime: 1 ½ Hours after the battle

In a different situation Mijiro would have found the scene in front of her amusing, but the seriousness of the events made it unable for her to smile. It was the same room than 2 hours before and at the first look it looked the same, but it wasn't the same situation as before. The positions had changed, now Ikari Shinji was guardian the sleep of Soryu Asuka Langley. The only good thing was that Asukas injuries were compared to Shinji´s before minimal. It wouldn´t take to long for her before she should regain conciseness.

"Trust me Shinji, she will be all right in no time."

That made Shinji flinch in surprise. He hadn´t notice her entrance before ad he was now confused. "I´m sorry Miss, but do I know you?"

"Sorry Shinji, I forgot that you were the last weeks unconscious. I´m Usanagi Mijiro and I took care for you the last 9 weeks while you were in this hospital."

"Oh, thank you Miss Usanagi …"

"Please Shinji, no Miss Usanagi. Over the weeks Misato, Asuka and I have become friends, so I think it´s OK if you call me Mijiro."

"OK, … Mijiro." With that said Shinji looked again at the sleeping Asuka.

"Shinji? Can I ask you a question? It´s a personal one."

"Go ahead Mijiro." Shinji answered, but he wasn´t prepared for that kind of question.

"Are you in love with Asuka?"

Turning bright red, his eyes wide in shock, Shinji looked at Mijiro as if she had declared she were the next Angel. "What???"

"I mean you both are sitting at the hospital bed of the other with such determination and such a caring look plastered on your faces, that it´s looks like you two are totally in love with each other."

Both, Mijiro and Shinji, were to much focused on each other to notice the fact, that Asuka had regained consciousness and was now listening to the conversation.

'This is bound to be interesting' Asuka thought by herself.

At first Shinji just remained silent with a confused look on his face, but than his expression went from confused to serious and finally to one of soft caring. "Am I that easy to read Mijiro?"

Only a very short list of events left Asuka speechless, to hear now that Shinji admitted her love for her was a new addition to that list. Unnoticed by Asuka, but not by Mijiro, a single tear appeared on her face, not a tear of sorrow more a tear of joy.

Smiling at that Mijiro decided it was time to leave those two alone for a while. "Yes you are Shinji, but only for those who know where to look. Actually I think you should tell Asuka how you feel about her, now that she´s awake." With that said Mijiro smiled at Shinji whose face registered a mild surprised look, and went out of the room. Just before she was out of the door, Mijiro turned around and addressed the two teens once more. "You two please keep in mind that this is a hospital, so you better keep your conversation civilian."

When Shinji was red before, he was now step away from exploding in embarrassment. Before he was able to respond to that a small, soft voice answered instead of him. "Don´t worry Mijiro, we will wait until we´re home, before we start anything."

AN: For all of you who think this story will become dirty … forget that really fast. I´m not writing a lemon here.

"I hope so Asuka, good by you two."

After Mijiro had left the room a uncomfortable silence settled in the room. Both kids were to afraid of what would come next.

"How much have you heard Asuka?" Shinji finally asked.

"I would say enough my handsome pilot. So, aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Asuka, how do you fell about me?"

Smiling Asuka lifted both of her hands to gently cup Shinji´s face and pulled him closer to her. When their noses were almost touching she whispered. "I feel that for you." And after that she kissed him softly on his lips.

The kissed seemed to last eternity's for them, even when it lasted only a few seconds. For both of them those second were the most beautiful of their lives. Almost reluctantly they broke the contact after a while.

Deep blue eyes looked light blue eyes and time seemed to froze again for those two people. For them it looked as if they could see right into the soul of the other and both of them could see the deep feelings one had for the other. It was an overwhelming experience for both.

Another kiss seemed unavoidable, but to their bad luck (at least those two thought it was bad luck ;-)) Misato entered the room at that very moment. 

"Looks like our sleeping princess has finally awaken. How are you doing Asuka?"

'Before you entered quit fine Misato' Asuka thought to herself. "I´m OK Misato:"

'What´s wrong with her? She looks as if she´s displeased to see me now.' Misato thought, but than she noticed the closeness of those two and the soft expressions on the faces of her two housemates. Putting two and two together the truth hit her like a truck hit a wall. "Where you two making out or what!" She exclaimed.

That send Shinji´s blushing into overdrive while Asukas face transformed into an angry one. "Misato, keep your mind out of the gutter. We just have found out, that we love each other nothing more."

"Oh that´s nice … What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**THE END**

** **

**FOR NOW!**

So what do you think. Please keep in mind that as a German my English knowledge might be not very well, so please don't be to hard with me. Any comment or well meant criticism is appreciated.

You can contact me under [D-J79@gmx.de][1] or [daniel79_de@yahoo.com][2] or you just write a review at Fanfiction.net.

PS: Sorry for that lame cliffhanger ending. During the end of this story part I had some kind of writers block.

   [1]: mailto:D-J79@gmx.de
   [2]: mailto:daniel79_de@yahoo.com



	3. Changes

What could have happened 3 

**What could have happened 3 !!!**

Hello out there! First of all I want to apologise for any possible fault or bug in my story regarding the original Neo Genesis Evangelion story. 

Story Outline

Part 2 of Wchh dealt with a surprise battle against an angel in a last minute rescue of Asuka by the only partly recovered Shinji. In the aftermath of the battle when Asuka was hospitalised, both children admitted their respective feelings for the other. Part 3 now will focus more on the developing emotions of Asuka/Shinji. Although I will change Shinji´s behaviour slightly. Don´t be afraid! He will still be the sweet baka we all had learned to love from NGE, but after reading a book about the changes of soldiers in a war situation I thought it would be appreciated.

During the development of this story the character of Ikari Gendo will change in some important ways. That means he will not be a totally heartless bastard of a man. 

Chapter 3Changes

Location: NERV Hospital Room 679Time: 4 weeks after the last battle

To say that Asuka was bored, was more than an understatement. She was actually royal bored, and to make it worse, she had no one to talk since Shinji was released 15 days ago. Normally Shinji would have visited her daily for many hours, but for today he had to perform a long time synchronisation test to perform with his Unit-01.

Shinji. Asuka still had some difficulties to think about them as a couple, but the more time she thought about it the more it felt right for her. Actually, now she had come to a point were she missed him deeply whenever he would not be with her. Right now was the fact, that he wasn´t with her the main reason for her to be bored.

"Damn you Ritsuko! Why did you have to make him do those f*****g tests?" Asuka said out loud.

"Well Miss Soryu, those tests are necessary to uncover the secret of Unit-1´s self-activation four weeks ago!" The voice of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi said from the doorway to Asukas room.

'SHIT! Now I´m in for a tough time. She wasn´t supposed to hear that.' Asuka thought.

Putting a cheerful expression on Asuka turned toward the door to face Dr. Akagi. "Oh, hello Doc! Haven´t noticed you were staying there. So, can I finally get out of that hospital, or what?"

Deciding to ignore Asukas little outburst before Ritsuko told her "Actually we are going to release you in about 45 minutes from now on."

'45 minutes? What the hell?' Asuka thought.

"Doc. Why in 45 minutes?"

Ritsuko had now a big grin plastered on her face. "Because your L O V E R B O Y requested to be present for your release."

"My what????!!!!" Asuka shouted. "Ritsuko, you better never again refer to my Shinji in such a way, or I´m going to crush your sorry ass the next time I´m inside my Unit-2!"

Still grinning Ritsuko turned around as if to address someone behind her. "You were right, she goes right away ballistic when you´re mentioned as her sextoy."

The voice of Ikari Shinji was now audible from behind Dr. Akagi. "My, my Dr. Akagi. I would never have guessed, that you have such dirty thoughts in that beautiful head of you." With that said Shinji stepped around the Doctor, to see Asuka. "Ready to leave this torture cabinet my dear Asuka?"

Asuka couldn´t help to smile. This Shinji in front of her had changed quite a lot in the time she had known him. Almost gone was the shy, fearsome boy, instead of that person now a fine young man who´s eye´s contained a sparkling that wasn´t there before. "As ready as I ever could be handsome." 

AN: If anyone out there have an idea for other names those two could call themselves, please let me know. I´m open for suggestions.

"That´s good to hear sweety. Misato will arrive in about 10 minutes to take us back home."

Again Asuka smiled at that. Since Misato was informed about their feelings for the other, their guardian had to be convinced during very long and sometimes very loud sessions, that Shinji and herself could stay together at the same apartment.

"Shinji, the commander wants to see you in 10 minutes, so what does the two of you want to do, mmh?" Ritsuko asked the two teenagers.

"Well Asuka, my 'father' normally talks little with me, so if you want you and Misato could wait at NERV HQ for me, or you two could drive home alone and I grab an express train to the surface when I´m finished. So, what do you want to do?"

"Mmh, waiting for you a few minutes at HQ or driving alone with Misato through Tokyo-3 and waiting for you while Misato drives me crazy. Yeah, really hard choice I have to make her. Of course I will wait for you at the HQ."

"OK Asuka, I will leave now so if you and Misato feel free wait for me. Ritsuko did the commander mentioned were he want to talk with me?"

"He expects you at the personal parking lot BETA9. Don´t ask me why, he didn´t told me."

"OK, Ritsuko PL-BETA9 it is. See you in a while sweety."

"Bye handsome."

Location: PL-BETA9Time: 10 minutes later

When Shinji arrived at the PL he couldn´t see his father, the supreme commander of NERV, immediately. It took him a while to see him standing near a covered vehicle he couldn´t identify. While he walked toward his father he thought about the reason for his father to see him. What happened when he stood in front of his father shocked him to no end.

"Hello Shinji." His father greeted him.

At first Shinji was totally shocked. His father greeting him? Addressing him by his personal name? Third impact must be happen within the next seconds, ´cause even in his wildest dreams he wouldn´t have believed it possibly that his father would act so … familiar.

"Dad? What do you want?"

"Have you forgotten what a day today is my son?"

'My son? What the hell?' "What do you mean, with 'today'?"

"Today, 15 years ago you, Ikari Shinji, was born. So, happy birthday Shinji."

'My birthday? I have totally forgotten that it´s today.' "Thank you father, it means a lot for me that you have remembered it:"  
  


"I although want to say I´m sorry for my behaviour during the last years Shinji. After the death of your mother you could say that I had lost it literally. I know it´s quite late for that, but would you please accept my apology and let us start a new?"

'Apology? New start? Is that the same men that tricked me into piloting Unit-1?' "Dad, I don´t know what I should say, that´s quite suddenly for me."

"You don´t have to answer me right away Shinji. I understand fully that this must be quite a shock for you. Regardless how you will decide about my offer, I want you to have something. Your uncle had told me about something you said a while ago, and I thought I could make that wish of you come true." With that said Gendo stepped behind the covered vehicle and in a quick motion he removed the cover revealing Shinji´s surprise. "Again happy birthday my son."

Again within a few minutes Shinji was totally shocked. He had always dreamed about it, but he never believed it would become true. How wrong he was. There, right in front of him stood now his dream for real.

A wonderful pre-second-impact Motorbike. 

A Honda CBR 650 Fireblade in a stunningly beautiful red-white-blue colouring. 

"How did you know that? I never told anyone about my dream."

"You´re wrong Shinji, you had talked about it."

"When Dad? I can´t remember."

"Your old teacher told me in one of his weekly reports. Maybe you don´t know it, but sometimes you talk while you´re asleep."

"I see … wait a second! My teacher gave you reports about me?"

"Of course Shinji. Even when I had abandoned you I was concerned about your whereabouts. At first it was out of shame about me leaving you, but after a while it was for your protection. Nobody knows that, but the comite was once very interested in your person, for reasons beyond my knowledge."

"So for all those years you kept an eye on me?"

"Yes Shinji, even when I have to admit that I never looked out for you personal, for the last five years you were never alone or on your own."

"Than, perhaps it´s OK."

"OK?"

"Yes, OK, let´s give it a try, an earnest try with ustwo."

Now positions were changed. At the start Shinji was speechless, now Gendo was at a loss of words. It seems both Ikari´s would take turns in being surprised by the other. (Guess who it is now. Right! It´s Shinji´s turn.) 

Right in front of Shinji Ikari happened one of the most rare wonders in the known galaxy. Ikari Gendo with a soft smile across his face. 'Damn, my father is obviously still good for a surprise.' Shaking his head lightly, to clear his racing thoughts, Shinji reached out towards the face of his father with his right hand.

Gendo stiffened at first a bit, but after a second he was his old stone cold self, his face never betraying any visible emotion. That cold exterior lasted only three more seconds, the exact amount of time Shinji neededto take the tinted glasses from his nose and to look right in his eyes. Now Gendo was trembling lightly, ´cause he knows that his glasses were his last defence of not showing his emotions to others.

'Something is definitely wrong here. These can´t be the same eyes who inflict such thread in my heart so many times over the years.' Shinji

thought. 'Why has he now such a warmth in them? He looks almost as if he would actually care for me.'

"Dad?"

"Yes, Shinji."

"We have a slight problem here."

"What kind of problem?" Gendo asked his son, now sounding obviously irritated.

Shinji looked now sheepishly down to his feet, grinning all the time. "I have no idea of how to handle this beauty."

A stunned silence followed this statement. After a few moments Gendo started to laugh wholeheartedly shocking Shinji, who never believed his father as able to laugh this way, scrap that, he thought he wasn´t able to laugh. Not knowing what to do else, Shinji joined his father in his laughing. If anyone would had walked by those two, would have turned and raced immediately to the infirmary, to let his mental health be checked. 

When those two were able to quite their laugh attack, both Ikaris looked serious again at each other. Not surprisingly it was Gendo who spoke first.

"If it´s OK with you, I thought it would be good when Major Katsuragi teach you how to handle a motorbike."

"Ugh, Dad. I don´t think, this would be a good idea. I mean, have you ever visited her driving style? She´s more deadly than Unit-01 in her berserk mode."

"Point taken Shinji." Gendo said, after a few seconds of hard thinking he came to a conclusion. "Than I will teach you personally, Shinji."

"What, you know how to drive a motorbike dad?"

"Is this so unbelievingly Shinji? I wasn´t always the commander of NERV. Before I met your mother young one, I was quite a wild teenager. You could say I was some kind of party lion. NO girl was safe from me, and I mean it!"

"My dad the lady´s man, who would have thought. So when you´re going to train me how to drive I have a small request."

"What kind of request?"

"This whole situation will be our own private little secret, up to the point were I´m able to drive."

"If you want it Shinji, I have no problem with it, but I if you allow me to ask, WHY?"

Looking his father into the eyes, smiling like he was the happiest boy in the universe (what he at this point was) Shinji replied. "I want to surprise them."

And with that father and son, after years of loneliness, felt for the a small period of time like a real family.

Location: PL-PSI 182, Major Katsuragis Parking SpaceTime: 4:23 PM

"That little bastard. He better get his damn ass up here before I hunt him down with Unit-02 and kick his ass from here into the next dimension." Asuka screamed in her rage. It was now 48 minutes since Shinji left her to speak with his father and she was getting inpatient.

"Asuka, when the commander want´s to talk with Shinji you have to step out of the way and let him have his way when you want to survive the night." Misato told her companion.

"I don´t give a damn about what the commander wants!" Asuka screamed in rage, not caring the least about bystanders who might be listening.

Misato was about to say something to calm her down when her worst case scenario in the person of Ikari Gendo came true.

"Pilot Soryu!" The ice cold voice of the supreme commander of NERV boomed through the parking lot. "It would be well advised if you keep your temper under control, if you want to avoid some free time in the brig. Have I made myself clear Pilot Soryu?"

Asuka know that badmouthing about someone always hold the possibility of trouble. Badmouthing about a man like Commander Ikari was only to survive when the person wasn´t within hearing range. So it really shocked her, that the Commander hadn´t shoot her right there.

Turning around real slow, carefully avoiding any sudden movement, Asuka faced the commander. When she was terrified already by the simple presence of the Commander, her shock level jumped up another notch at the image in front of her. Right in front of her stood not only the commander, but although the pilot of Unit-01, Ikari Shinji, and both Ikaris were wearing the same cold expressionless face.

"Crystal clear commander, it won´t happen again." Asuka had her expression under tight control, but those who knew her well enough noticed, that her voice carried an frightened undertone.

The commander fixed her for a few moments longer with his hard & cold gaze before he turned to his left to face Shinji. "We will met again tomorrow 8AM sharp, a driver will pick you up at Major Katsuragis address. Until further notice you´re hereby freed from any school duties, understood?" After a nod from Shinji he went on. "The necessary equipment for your training will be delivered to your place within the next 3 hours. Make yourself familiar with the correct usage and don´t forget, that this project is TOP-SECRET."

Turning around again to face Misato and Asuka he said. "This means Major Katsuragi, Pilot Soryu you´re not allowed, under any circumstances, to question Pilot Ikari about the training he receives. Any disrespect of this order will be punished as high treason against NERV. Understood?"

Snapping out of their trances both woman shouted "YES SIR!" as if they fresh recruits in a boot camp.

"Very well, dismissed! Until tomorrow than Shinji."  
  


"I´m looking forward to it father."

Nodding at that, commander Ikari left the small group, who was to 2/3 absolutely shocked by what had happened during the last few minutes.

After a few seconds of looking at the retreating form of his father and supreme commander, Shinji looked back at his two friends, who where still in some kind of catatonic state. Wide eyed, gaping at the scene they had to visit a mere minute ago. Not surprisingly it was Asuka who was the first to speak again.

"What the hell happened here Shinji? What kind of project are you involved in? …"

"Asuka, it would be good for you when you just keep quit and forget about what happened here." Misato interrupted her young charge, remembering the threat of the commander quite vividly. Ikari Gendo was quite someone, but he was also a men who never would made empty threats. She was sure that, if they would disobey his orders, he wouldn´t waste even a second to make them suffering.

"What? Forget what happened here? Are you out of your mind?" Asuka was now a few seconds away from one of her famous temper attacks, fortunately for her someone, no one expected stopped her. 

The calm and, noticeable only for his close friends, cold voice of Ikari Shinji made herself noticeable. "Asuka, for your on sake, please keep quite now before something happened what we all will regret."

That was now the last straw for Shinji´s female housemates. First the sudden appearance of both, the commander and Shinji together. Second the surprisingly familiarity between those two. Third the stone cold expressionless face of Shinji. Fourth the mysterious secret project which involved Shinji´s participation. Fifth the fact, that Shinji was lookingforward to the next meeting with his father and Sixth, the fact that he had spoken against his girlfriend.

"I know this must look quite suspiciously for both of you, but you have to trust me on this case. This is something between me and my father and no one else is allowed to know a bit about it until both of us are ready to reveal the secret. Even second commander Fuyuzuki doesn´t have the smallest piece of information about it. You will know everything, but only when the time is right for it, understood?"

"All right Shinji," Misato said. "but you better inform us as soon as possible about this little project."  
  


"Of course Misato, I would do nothing less. So you two lady´s, ready for a nice evening alone at home with your favourite pilot of Unit-01?"

Momentarily forgetting her surprise and anger about the whole situation, Asuka and Misato couldn´t withstand the strong urge to laugh after that little statement of the usually shy and friendly EVA-Pilot. Not surprisingly the evening was quite nice for the small rag-tack family, after a little starting problems (as usual) Misato got herself filled up with her beloved beer cans while our two lovebirds remained on the couch watching a nice movie and simply enjoying each others company, relived that both were finally out of the hospital and together with the person each one of them loved most in theworld.

In the evening although arrived the mysterious delivery commander Ikari had announced earlier the day. Not surprisingly Asuka wanted nothing more as to tore the package open and sniff through the contents, dying for information about the secret project of Shinji, but the was quite forceful restrained by a momentarily sober Misato, who not wanted one of her charges court marshalled by commander Ikari.

Alone is his room Shinji looked trough the contents of the delivered package. Not surprisingly he found all the necessities one would need driving a motorbike, a helmet, biker boots, gloves and …

"What the hell does a plugsuit here?" Shinji wondered out aloud. It looked a lot like his normal standard suite he wore while piloting Unit-01, but the left forearm looked quite different. Attached to the fabric was a little flexible LCD-Display, who resembled something like a touch screen in Shinji´s eyes.

Attached to the suit was a little note from his father. 

'Shinji, this is your new plugsuit, it´s refitted to be used like your normal suit with a little extra gimmick. I´m sure you have noticed the little touch screen at the left forearm, it controls a new safety feature. Activated it will pump up several protection pads like a professional biker combo, although is one of the latest high tech achievements included. We call it the _Chameleon_, it allows you to change the outer appearance of the suit. Currently are three possible outfits programmed, your school uniform, the Motorbike appearance and the classical plugsuit colour scheme. I hope you will enjoy my little present Shinji and I´m looking forward for our first training session. Good bye my son. Gendo'

"Whenever I think I have finally understood my father, he pulls a new prank." Shaking his head wile a silly grin was plastered on his face Shinji started changing into his new suit, not noticing the fact that his door was slightly open and two pairs of eyes were peeping through the crack. 

Looking up at her guardian Asuka said. "Do you have a idea what´s happening here Misato, ´cause I have no one?"

"I´m as clueless as you Asuka, but I think when he is ready to tell us we will be informed. Unless the commander makes his treat true and have us court marshalled for spying after Shinji."

"The only one here who´s spying is you Misato. I´m just checking after my boyfriend, that's a little different. Wont you agree?"

"Always looking for ways around the rules, NE Asuka? Let´s give him some privacy now Asuka. If I´m not mistaken you still have school tomorrow and you´re not excused to bail out."

"OH Misato! That´s not fair. Hey Misato, don´t go. I´m not finished with you yet. Misato? Misato?!"

The End

** **

**For NOW!!!**

So. What do you think? Please keep in mind, that as a German my English might be not so well, so please don´t be to hard with me. Any comment or well meant criticism is highly appreciated.

PS: I´m really sorry for the real late posting of this story, but my life was during the last month´s a real personal hell.

You´re wondering what will happen next? Well … that´s a surprise! Until next time.Mav Phönix/ DJähn


	4. The Race

**What could have happened 4 !!!**

Hello out there! I´m sure you have noticed it now, I´m going to change the original Evangelion story line in some major points. 

The relationship between Shinji and his father was through the whole story for me quite hard to swallow. I don´t say that such a situation is not possible, but personal I can´t stand the thought. So I decided for me to alter the personas of Shinji and Gendo Ikari. Although I´m changing the character of Asuka in quite some ways, for example, she will be more open with her feelings for Shinji, but she still has her temper ´cause that´s something I really liked on her.

As I mentioned in the last chapter a book about mental changes of soldiers in war situations made me think about Shinji´s mental constitution. In the original story Shinji had all necessities at hand to hold on a stabile mental condition. For example, he had Misato who cared for him as if he was her own child, although to a lesser degree he had in Kaji some kind of surrogate father, so expect a slightly different Ikari Shinji in the oncoming story´s.

Chapter 4          Ghost Hunting Location: Major Katsuragis Apartment;           Time: 6:30 AM 

The persistent sound of an extremely loud alarm clock brought a real sleepy Asuka out of her, quite enjoyable, dream state. 

"Mmh, what´s wrong?"

The gentle touch of a hand on her cheek assured her that everything was OK in their world. Bathing into the warm feeling of Shinjis hand onto her face Asuka snuggled a little deeper into her covers, grateful that she and Shinji were able to convince Misato that the two could sleep together from time to time.

AN: No they are not having sex. They just sleep in the same bed, FULLY CLOTHED. As strange as it might seem, you can enjoy the company of a young lady in your bed without f*****g each other brains into the next dimension. 

"Go back to sleep Asu-cha, everything is OK. I leave you some breakfast for later. Bye darling."

"Bye, bye" Asuka replied sleepily, not quite registering what was happening around her this early in the morning.

Laughing quietly to himself Shinji left the room he shared with Asuka currently to get the things he would need for today out of his old room. As quietly as he could he tapped around the apartment, slightly cursing to himself whenever he stumbled over an empty beer tin, courtesy of Misatos drinking marathon the evening before. As usual now for two weeks he prepared himself for another day of training with his father, and every day he would become better and better in handling his _Fireblade_ (Honda CBR 650 Fireblade – A Motorbike). Together with his driving ability his spirit was growing day by day. Things went quite good for him, there was no point in denying it. After years of loneliness he was truly reunited with his father, both of them discovering new levels of, what would be described by most as a 'normal' family live. 

Putting his special suit once again on, for at least the 100th time, Shinji watched the appearance shifting ability which made the suit currently look like his usual school uniform. The only bad thing was that the suit was really formfitting, just like his usual plug suit. Smiling to himself Shinji remembered the first time he and Misato picked up Asuka after school.

Kensuke, like the technical freak he is, could barely restrain himself from inspecting every square centimetre of this piece of high-tech equipment. Unnecessary to mention that he felt as if he was in heaven.

This in itself wasn´t bad, bad was the reaction of the female school population. For the first time Shinji noticed that almost every girl in the vicinity was checking him out. He felt like a small kitten in front of a hungry pack of wolves. Chuckling a bit to himself he remembered Asukas reaction when she noticed what was going on. To say that she handled it bad would have been the understatement of the century, it was like a local re-living of the second impact. Even now, six days after the incident, he could still feel a dull pain below his left shoulder blade were she had hit him quite forcefully. Lucky pal that he was, the make up session in the evening made him forget the pain and the whole incident almost instantly. 'Asuka is quite the pain reliever.' He thought.

Noticing that he better hurry up to make it in time to NERV-HQ, he prepared a quick breakfast for himself and his flat-mates. When he had finished his meal he made a quick check on Asuka, smiling at the peaceful look she had on her face. In his eyes she looked now like a true angel, not like one of those monsters they were fighting.

She was radiating the aura of a goddess, with her golden-red hair surrounding her head, partly covering her face. With a last look Shinji left his beloved angel and made his way toward NERV for another secret meeting with his father.

Location: Abandoned Airfield, 20 KM-SW Tokyo-3;                         Time: Around 5 PM 

Watching his son speeding up and down the old runway, training the manoeuvres he was shown, Gendo felt a for him unfamiliar feeling. He had tried to analyse this feeling for quite some time and after a discussion with Sec.-Com. Fuyuzuki he thought he had found his answer.

'Fatherly pride! So that´s the way it feels. I never deemed it  possible to feel that someday, but here I am watching Shinji  mastering his machine and I´m proud at his skill. Yui was right after all, our lives are truly full of surprises. Oh Yui, I really made a mistake with Shinji all those years ago. Leaving him behind ´cause I was unable to deal with my grief and his questions about your absence. I´m so sorry, but I´m trying to correct that failure, I really do and I hope you will be able to forgive me someday my beloved Yui.'

Gendo was so enclosed in his thoughts, that he didn´t notice Shinjis return and was startled by his voice when he asked, "Hey dad, what are you hiding under that cover behind you?"

After a few second of gathering his thoughts Gendos face displayed a small smile. "Nothing special Shinji, just my old machine."

"Your old machine? You mentioned her a few times, so give, what kind of machine is she?"

Still smiling Gendo lifted the cover and revealed a silver-grey Hayabusa. (A Superbike with a Vmax of 310 KM/H) "I thought it would be finally time to test your skills on the road, so I planed a little trip for both of us.  Interested?"

"You bet I am! What have you planed?"

"Just a short trip around Tokyo-3 and afterwards we might have a little fun with Major Katsuragi and the young miss Soryu."

Any observer of the scene would have now begun to fear for his live, because both Ikari´s faces were showing their trademark smirk which would made even the cold-bloodiest assassin think about a different job career.

"What have you in mind father? Something good I presume."  
  


"You´re familiar with the driving stile of the Major, right?"

"Stile? Father, Misatos way of driving is almost as lethal as her cooking!"

"Lethal cooking? Mmh sounds like an interesting idea for our weapon department."

"Dad, you´re kidding right? Her cooking would even make Unit-01 in her berserk mode shriek away in fear, it would be absolutely inhuman to expose any sentient being to her cooking."

"OK I got your point Shinji. No experimenting with her cooking, but back to were we started. My security told me that the Major planed to take Miss Soryu to a little café after school. What do you think about the idea that we stop at the café and tease her a bit so that she goes on a little hunt for us?"

"Do you think I´m ready for that kind of street race dad? I mean Misato is a really reckless driver and once she´s on the hunt nearly nothing can stop her."

"Already taken care of. NERV Security and myself have planed a route back to the Geofront with planted hindrances for the Major. So what do you think? Still interested?"

"Let´s go dad."

"All right Shinji, but before we start let us upload a new appearance for your suit. So that the lady´s wont be able to recognise you at first sight."

"Good idea father, I haven´t thought about that. What will I look like afterwards?"

"Your suit will look like a plain black leather combo, the same as my original combo."

After the upload of the new appearance mode for Shinji´s suit and after Gendo put on his own suit, both Ikaris started their littler round trip. During their trip they encountered a police patrol which chased them first not knowing that they had the supreme commander of NERV in front of them. Now near the café where they had planed to met Misato and Asuka, Shinji still had the shocked faces of the police officers in his mind, who looked as if they had wet their pants instantly. 'Poor guys, I have to remember to calm dad down before he orders their execution.'

Looking over his left shoulder Shinji could see his father driving his _Hayabusa_ in a tight formation with his _Fireblade_. It was a lot of fun for Shinji to handle his machine during their trip and he had learned one or two more neat tricks by observing his father handling his bike. Now he was looking forward for a little bit of fun with his guardian and his girlfriend. 'Girlfriend? Were did that come from? I haven´t talked with Asuka about it, but it just seems natural to think about her that way.'

Six minutes later the two Ikaris stood in front of the little café were they could see Misato and Asuka sitting at a table near the entrance, both of them with a large portion of ice-cream in front of them. They had agreed that Gendo would do the teasing because he had simply more knowledge in that field of living. Now Shinji was glad that his father had given him a helmet with a dark tinted windshield, there was no way that the girls would recognise his face under the shield. Parking the bikes right in front of the café Gendo gestured to Shinji to wait by his machine and to keep the motor running. Now Shinji watched his father walking to the window were the girls sat behind, his helmet still on so that they wouldn´t recognise him.

After knocking hard at the window to get their attention Gendo said. "Is one of you little girls the driver of that damned blue scrap car with the NERV number plate?" With that little sentence he had insulted both women. Asuka, because she hated nothing more as to be called a little girl and Misato, because she loved her blue Renault Alpine.

"If you don´t want to lose a few teeth in the near future you better apologise right away." Misato barked back.

"Or what? Will you call your security or one of your little EVA-Units to chase us?"

"Hey G leave them alone. Everybody knows that those NERV people are a bunch of losers especially those EVA-Pilots." Shinji tried his best not to laugh out loud. His father was right after all, this was absolutely funny.

"That's enough you stupid idiots!" Asuka screamed. "No one insults us this way and just walks away unpunished."

"So come and get us you little hussy's." Gendo said while walking back to his bike.

"You asked for it pal. Don't hold us responsible for any damage to your person afterwards." Misato said.

Before one of the enraged woman could lay one hand on the two men, both Gendo and Shinji had speed away from the café and after a few seconds Misato was in hot pursuit of them in her car. Afterwards the surveillance teams from NEARV reported that they had never before seen such chase through the streets of Tokyo-3. The three drivers totally ignored any rules and were racing with deadly speed through the streets. 

Using a micro radio-set the two Ikaris were having a light discussion while they speed trough the traffic of the city. 

"Shinji, you have to better co-ordinate your braking. At the last turn your rear tire nearly locked and if that had happened you would have lost the control and an accident would have been unavoidable."

"Roger that father, I´ll keep it in mind at the next turn. You better watch out for Misato at the last crossing she nearly got you at your rear tire."

"Yeah, she´s quite a dangerous opponent on the road. Heads up Shinji at the next crossing sharp right and than direct left after that just straight ahead until we reach the emergency entrance Gamma-Beta-Nine from there I will take the lead.2

"What have you planed dad?"

"There is an emergency route right from the surface to central command. It was built that in the case of a total power failure the command could still be reached. We will use it today to shock the Major a little bit."

"Do you mean Misato has no knowledge about that route?"  
  


"Normally she should know that route, but you knew her sense of direction. She would get lost in a circular room with one door."

"You have a point there dad. There´s the entrance you better take the lead now dad."

At the same time, roughly three meters behind the two Ikaris, two really pissed of woman in a blue Renault Alpine Sportscar were getting a bit worried about the direction they were headed.

"Is it just me Misato or are we headed toward NERV-HQ?"

"It´s not just you Asuka, those idiots are really headed toward NERV, but don´t ask me why ´cause I don´t know."

"They may drive like hell, but at the gate they are finished and we can beat the living daylight out of their stupid heads!"

"You got that right Asuka! No one insults my little baby and lives long enough to tell about it."

"Misato, what the hell is happening?! Those dam gates open op for them!"

"That doesn´t bode well Asuka. Only high level clearance codes are able to open those emergency gates." 

"Are you implying those jerks work actually for NERV?"  
  


"Haven´t you listen? It needs HIGH clearance codes to bypass those gates. As far as I know only the command staff has the necessary level to obtain the needed codes."

"You´re right Misato, that´s scary."

While the three vehicles speed down the corridor toward the heart of NERV, the central command section, the security department was having a field day keeping their path clear and free of bystanders. It was quite a feat for the agents considering the speed at which them were speeding down the tube. 

Using their intercom, both Ikaris were co-ordinating their manoeuvres. "Shinji. Are you all right back there?"

"Everything´s fine here dad. How long until we reach central command?"

"Just about two more minutes Shinji. Are you prepared for the encounter with the two lady´s afterwards?"

"Prepared? I thought you had a plan?"

"Easy son, don´t go ballistic! Of course I have a plan, you don´t expect the Supreme-Commander of NERV to go unprepared into battle?"

"Battle?!" Shinji shrieked.

"Just kidding Shinji, but I´m expecting those two lady´s to threw quite a fit after we reveal our identities to them."

"Sounds reasonable to me, but you better have a few section two agents and several medics ready when we talk to them."

"Roger that Shinji. After the next turn we have a straight lane for about 900 meters before we reach central command. I have several officers on stand-by so don´t worry to much about those two."

"It´s your call dad … here it comes."

Rushing trough the last pair of heavily re-enforced security doors, the small convoy of racers reached the observation platform above the command deck, were the three vehicles came to a screeching stop. In the case of Misatos Renault Alpine the wheels produced a thick cloud of smoke. As soon as the three stood still a group of security agents rushed in and formed a safety line between Misato & Asuka and Shinji & Gendo. That surprised the two woman immensely because they expected them to be arrested immediately. Stepping out of the car the two furious woman tried to approach the mysterious bikers, but were effectively hindered by the security agents. That had only the effect to rise the anger of the lady´s whose expressions told about barely contained rage & anger.

Damn!!! First I don´t update for more than two months and than my mind went blank near the end of the chapter. Gomen nasai folks, I´m really sorry (Bows deeply).

As usual is every constructive critic highly appreciated, and please remember that English is only my second language. I´m German for Gods sake, so don´t expect perfect English from me.


	5. Revelations

**What could have happened 5 !!!**

Hello out there! I´m sure you have noticed it by now, I´m going to change the original Evangelion story line in some major points.

The relationship between Shinji and his father was through the whole story for me quite hard to swallow. I don´t say that such a situation is not possible, but personal I can´t stand the thought. So I decided for me to alter the personas of Shinji and Gendo Ikari. Although I´m changing the character of Asuka in quite some ways, for example, she will be more open with her feelings for Shinji, but she still has her temper ´cause that´s something I really liked on her. Chapter 4 introduced us to a new sight of Ikari Gendo. In General you should expect some major differences between the original story line by Gainax and this piece of work here. 

Before you now dam me to all kind of hell´s (regarding your religious believes) for changing the original story-line, please think about the reason why we´re writing FanFiction´s. For me it´s a way of enjoying writing something and sharing my mind with other people. 

Some people meant I should give more credit to Rei and the other characters of NGE, so I´m trying to make up for their lack of appearance in this chapter.

Now happy reading and as always I´m begging you to review the story and give me your opinions.

Chapter 5               Revelations Location: NERV Central Command 

A shivering silence had settled at the observation deck above central command, you could have heard a needle drop on the floor, until …

"What the hell is going on?!" The voice of Asuka boomed through the room.

One of the section two agents took a step forward, obviously trying to calm the second child down. First mistake. "Please Miss Soryu, calm down. There´s no reason to act this way." Second mistake.

If you would have used a thermal sensor on the second child you would have seen a tremendous increase of her body temperature during the agents talk. Together with her body temperature her facial expression was changing. Her face now nearly matched her hair in colour.

"CALM DOWN?! NO REASON?! Du Gottverdammter Vollidiot! Dir trete ich deinen Arsch von hier bis Texas wenn du mich nicht sofort vorbei lässt?!"                     

* * *

Translation: You goddamned idiot! I will kick your ass all the way to Texas if you won´t let me pass immediately!

Sorry, but I couldn´t help it. I just had to include some of my good old German cursing somewhere in the story. After all, Asuka is half German as far as I know.

* * *

Before one of the agents could possible react, Asuka dashed forward and body slammed the nearest of the two bikers which unfortunately was Shinji. 

AN: As we all well know is a hand to hand fight with our Miss Langley quite lethal. Even more though when she is angry and ultimately horrible when she´s pissed of. 

A dogfight between many fighter planes is sometimes called a fur-ball. In such a situation it´s extremely difficult to identify a single enemy. It would be a very good description of the situation after Asuka started her "anything goes" group fight. Five minutes after loud screamed German curses, (If you´re interested I can make you a list of German curses. I just didn´t used them here, because some of them appropriated for such a fight scene are not youth free) fruitless attempts to separate Asuka from her prey (Shinji ;-)), several black eyes and dislocated shoulders on the side of the security agents and a dazed Gendo and Misato, who were although slightly crumbled, the calm voice of Ayanami Rei resonated through the room.

"Why are you trying to kill pilot Ikari, pilot Soryu? I thought you two were romantically engaged."

"What are you talking about Rei?"

Looking slightly confused at the second children Rei turned toward commander Ikari before she answered. "I assume, that pilot Soryu wasn´t informed about the project commander."

"Rei," Misato started. "…the commander isn´t here."

"Major, I suggest you remove the helmet of the person you´re currently sitting on top."

Looking confused at the first child Misato removed the helmet as suggested and revelled the unconscious face of the supreme commander of NERV. Finally realising that she was in a bar brawl with her commanding officer, Misato did the only thing her brain was able to suggest at the moment … she fainted.

"If that's the commander, than that means this …"

"As I said before pilot Soryu, you´re currently attempting murder on the third child, pilot Ikari." Rei said in her usual cool and precise voice.

With shaking hands Asuka opened the safety strap at Shinji´s helmet and slowly removed the black helmet. When she finally saw that it was her Shinji, Asuka followed Misatos example suit and fainted right on the spot.

Seeing that all her commanding officers were unable to take control of the situation, Rei ordered the few still upright standing security agents to organise their transportation to the NERV infirmary while she went to inform second commander Fuyuzuki about the gap in the command structure.

* * *

Location: NERV Hospital, Room No. 679                  The morning after the "Fall-Out" 

Stepping out of Shinji´s room Mijiros face showed an mixture of contradicting emotions, sadness, humour, pain and disbelief.

'I can´t believe Asuka would do that to Shinji. Granted, she didn´t know at first that it was him, but still … she got carried a little to far away for my taste.'

Immersed in her thoughts Mijiro didn´t notice the person moving down the aisle until they nearly collided. 

"Nurse Usanagi it would be well advised if you would pay more attention on your way."

"I´m sorry Miss Ayanami. I was just thinking about Shinji and …"

"How is he?"

Startled Mijiro explained his condition while thinking 'Huh? Normally Rei would never interrupt someone who is talking. There´s something wrong in the state of Denmark.'

"Well, physically he´s fine when you overlook some black and blues and a slightly sprained left wrist, he just refuses to wake up. Miss Ayanami, may I ask you a question?"  
  


Instead of a vocal answer Rei just looked at Mijiro expecting her to continue.

"You´re normally not that interested in the condition of your co-workers. Is there something wrong?"

Thinking about the question for a moment Rei replied "I´m just a bit confused Nurse Usanagi. Why would Pilot Soryu harm her chosen mate? Aren´t they romantically involved or something?"

"Well Rei … you don´t mind if I call you Rei?" After a slight nod Mijiro continued. "She had no knowledge that it was Shinji, and from what I´ve heard he and the commander provoked that situation by carrying their joke with Misato and Asuka way to far."

"I see … Nurse Usanagi, may I ask you although a question?"

"You may Rei and please call me Mijiro. Nurse Usanagi makes me feel a bit to old for my taste."

"As you wish Mijiro. How can I gain knowledge of the principles of human relationships?"

Not expecting such kind of question Mijiro didn´t know how to answer that question. Her confusion must have shown on her face because Rei continued talking.

"I´m asking, because I´m confused about my feelings regarding Pilot Ikari. I feel myself compelled to protect him, to keep him save. Is that what you call love Mijiro?"

After a few moments of processing that information onslaught Mijiro looked into Rei´s calm red eyes and replied "Rei, love is not easy to explain. Although there are different types of love. Did you knew that?"

"I wasn´t aware of different types of love, please continue."

"Well, basically there are three types of love. Love between relatives, love between friends and love between lovers. Rei, do you want to be physically involved with Shinji?"

Thinking about that information for a few moments Rei answered "I don´t wish to have sex with Pilot Ikari Mijiro."

"Well that cross the love between lovers out, maybe even the love between friends. Maybe the fact that you were raised without a brother or a sister makes you longing for the feeling of acceptance or friendship from people of your age."

"So you mean that my feelings for Pilot Ikari are similar to those between siblings. Did I under stand that correct?"

"Yes Rei, I think you feel for him like a brother, because you two were raised similar. Both of you lived a lonely live and are now reaching out for emotional warmth from others. Shinji found that warmth with Asuka, even when they are sometimes arguing, but that´s normal for two persons who chose to live together."

"Why is that so Mijiro? Shouldn´t they be happy together?"

"They should, but each human is a unique living being." At the surprised look from Rei Mijiro decided to explain it some more. "For example Rei. You´re a vegetarian and I know that Shinji isn´t. That can sometimes be the reason for an argument about what to cook. Or you like to read a book in the evening and your partner want to go to the cinema or a dance. You see, every person has preferences that makes her his own person."

"It seems to me as if I would accept a challenge when I chose a mate."

"Live is always a challenge Rei and in this case the reward you can receive is one of the best."

"Yes Rei, a reward. When you live with a partner and you are able to smooth out your differences your live becomes full of happiness. You will have an support which can´t be bought with all the money in the world."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"Not by myself Rei, but my parents had such a relationship. They were married for four years before I was born and until SI they were happy together. I really can´t remember a time were they had expressed an sad feeling around me. When they died in the SI I read their diary´s to learn from their past for my own future. Their life wasn´t always pure happiness but in their partner they had a shoulder to lean on and that was for them the main reason why they were able to last for 20 years in marriage."

"I think I understand now Mijiro. Thank you for providing that information."

"Anytime Rei, if you need someone to talk let me know … I´m a good listener."

"That you are Mijiro. Sayonara."  
 

With that said Rei left the hospital, the mental turmoil in her head now a bit calmer and when you looked a bit closer you could notice a light spring in her steps. Mijiro followed her with her eyes until she was out of her vicinity. 

'That girl never cease to amaze me.' Turning her head to speak over her left shoulder Mijiro said. "You can come out now Asuka, there´s no need for you to hide yourself back there."

A slim shadow detached himself from a dark corner and approached Mijiro. It was indeed Asuka, who had a surprised expression on her face and slightly read ears, obviously from being caught 

"How did you know it was me Mijiro? I was as quite as possible."

"That you were Asuka, but I could hear your breathing and your rhythm is as unique as Shinji´s or Rei´s."

"Wow, that´s quite cool."

"How much of my conversation with Rei were you able to hear Asuka? You were quite some time back there if I´m not mistaken."

"I got most of it I think. The first I heard was your question if she wanted to have sex with my Shinji-BAKA."

"And? Are you satisfied with her answer?"

"When I heard the question I was at first furious, but than I heard her answer and I calmed down. I wish to thank you Mijiro."

"Thank me? Thank me for what Asuka?"

"For opening my eyes in some ways. I never noticed what I had right in front of me with Shinji until it was almost to late … several times. The last incident now opened my eyes, I want to change myself because the thought of loosing Shinji because of my bad habits kills me from the inside of my heart."

"If that´s a fact Pilot Soryu I think I won´t have to have THE talk with you in my office." The cold voice of Ikari Gendo came from one of the speakers in the hallway, making both woman nearly jump out of their skins. "Regardless, I want both of you at my office ASAP."  
  


With a soft click the speaker deactivated, leaving Asuka and Mijiro in silence.

"Have you made a last will Mijiro?"

"It´s normal NERV procedure to leave a will when you start working here."  
  


"Well I think that rule now come in handy. Let´s meet our henchman."

* * *

Location: Office of Commander Ikari               Time: Five minutes earlier 

"That´s a surprising development Gendo. Rei wasn´t supposed to be able to have such emotions."

"That maybe the case old friend, but as you know no plan, as good it may be, survives the first contact in a battle. We have to adept to those new circumstances."

"SEELE wont be pleased with that development Gendo. You´ve already altered their scenario in some major points."

"And I will continue with my way old friend. Shinji opened my eyes about the wrongs of my way and I intent to live up to his expectations."

"Just be careful Gendo. We are walking through a minefield here and our chances are slim to walk away unharmed."

With that said Fuyutsuki stepped back into the shadows of the office and vanished as quit as usual."

Looking back at the surveillance monitor Gendo noticed that Rei was gone and that now Asuka was talking with nurse Usanagi. 'I wonder how´s her reaction to the talk … that girl is one of a kind. Shinji has a good taste for woman even when she isn´t that easy to understand. I think I need to talk with her soon. Mmh, maybe now is as good as later.' Switching on the internal speaker system in the hallway Gendo ordered both, Asuka and Mijiro, in his office ASAP. 'Let´s see how we can make the most out of this situation.'

If anyone would have walked by Gendo´s office door he/she would have fainted dead away, because, barely audible, a faint snicker could be heard from the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tokyo-3 Junior High School 

Toji, Kensuke and Hikari were sitting at their usual spot in the school yard, as usual now they were talking about Asuka and Shinji.

"Have you heard anything new from Asuka about when Shinji will come back to school Hikari?" Kensuke asked the class rep.

"I´ve seen her last yesterday around 4PM and it was as usual. Shinji is still not allowed to talk about his project and when he is finally du back in school. Otherwise Kensuke, have you found out more about that, how did Myoko phrased it, * tight ass suit * from Shinji?"

"Of course has our technical freak found something Hikari, as long as it is on a computer he is like a hound-dog. He will follow his prey until he has found it. Dead or alive!" Toji joked.

"Leave me alone Toji, before I reveal your last search request." At that Toji´s face went bright red and he now looked like a fresh cooked lobster. "Bye the way." Kensuke said. "Her´s the information you requested. I expect my usual payment tomorrow first thing in the morning." With that said he gave Toji a CD-ROM which he immediately stashed away. A little to quick for Hikaris taste.

"What´s on that CD Toji?"

"N … No … Nothing im … important class rep."

AN: Have you ever watched a report about Tigers? If so, imaging a Tigress on the prowl, moving slowly through the dense foliage of a jungle. Every single muscle tensed, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey. Now transfer this image on our class rep. Hikari. 

  


I can just speak for myself, but even in the Zoo, looking trough thick steel bars and with a deep and wide water trench between us, one look, just one look into the eyes of the Tiger and I felt an arctic chill flowing through my body. I couldn´t move one muscle, even if my live would have depended on it … I just couldn´t do it. That´s what Toji felt when Hikari was now looking at him.

"Toji … WHAT!  IS!  ON!  THAT!   CD?!?!?!" Hikari was now in full class rep mode. When she was before a nice and charming person she was now a pure Ice Queen.

Toji was now near a nervous breakdown. His heart was pumping blood through his system as if he were running the marathon distance ½ an hour under the current world record. 'What should I do? I can´t let her know what´s on the CD! I wouldn´t survive one minute after she had taken a look.' Finally coming to a decision Toji felt himself cooling down as if a powerful cooling unit had started working at full power to cool him down.

During the whole scene Kensukes camera was running ad he was delirious happy about the good black-mail material on Toji when he noticed the drastic change in his whole posture and demeanour. When he was a moment before cowering in fear before the angry Hikari, he was now calmly looking back at her. 'Is he trying to commit suicide? He´s gone nuts, totally whacko!'

"I´m sorry Hikari, but under no circumstances will I tell you the contend of the CD. You can give me clean up duty for the rest of the year (we have April in the story) for all I care, but I will not tell you."

"Suzuhara meet me at the principals office in ten minutes. Your behaviour is inexcusable."

"As you wish class rep."

AN: Ever seen the movie "The Princess Bride"? In that movie, which is placed in an ancient kingdom, a young servant is secretly in love with the princess of said kingdom. Whenever that servant received an order by the princess he would reply with "As you wish" which for him meant "Yes, my love". That neutral reply was his declaration of love for his beloved princess. There´s obviously more to our Mr. Suzuhara as it seems at the first look. Won´t you agree?

"You better be there Suzuhara!" Was Hikaris angry reply before she stormed of toward the principals office.

"Oh man Toji, I´m sorry! If I had known that Hikari would do …"

"It´s OK Kensuke. Don't worry your head off. I knew that sooner or later I would have had to deal with such a situation. It´s not your fault, not one bit. I should have been more careful dealing that matter right in front of Hikari."

"Yeah, butt …"

"Just drop it Kensuke … well I´m off to the office. I´ll call you this evening to give you the details of my trial."  
  


"All right Toji. Good luck." And more like an afterthought Kensuke added in a soft whisper "You will need it". He watched his childhood friend walking into his doom, when suddenly something caught his eye. A blond woman in a white Lab-Coat stepped into Tojis way, flashed him an ID-Card and indicated to him to follow her. 'Oh man Toji. What have you got yourself  into know' was Kensukes only thought at the moment.

* * *

Toji was preparing himself for the upcoming onslaught when someone blocked his way. Surprised he looked up, only to look straight into an NERV ID-Card sporting the picture and name of a Dr. Akagi Ritsuko. 

"Did I do something wrong Ma´am?" Toji asked confused.

"No Mr. Suzuhara, quite the opposite is true. I was on my way to the principals office to have a meeting with him concerning your person when I saw you. Would you please accompany me now? It would save us some time and running."

"Leas the way Doc. I could never refuse a Lady as beautiful as you."

Smiling Ritsuko said "Misato was right, you´re a real charmer, just like Kaji-kun."

With that little talk a chain of events went off, which would lead to a horrible moment in time. Right? Are you sure?

* * *

Location: NERV-HQ, Office of Commander Ikari 

It was quite a picture for anyone who would have dared his luck and spied into the office of Ikari Gendo. The unmoving Commander behind his desk in his usual pose and in front of him, still standing at attention since seven whole minutes, Mijiro and Asuka. Nether of the two woman dared to say something, both fearing the possible reaction of the Commander. Suddenly the Commander stood up and walked in front of Asuka, who became as stiff as a steel bar.

"It came to my attention Pilot Soryu that you´re interested in pursuing a relationship with my son, the Pilot of Unit-01. Is that correct?"

Whatever Asuka had imagined as a possible reason for being summoned before Commander Ikari, that wasn´t even remotely one of them. "Wh … With a … all du respect Com … Commander, I don´t understand why you asked that question."

"Pilot Soryu, I´m the Supreme Commander of all NERV forces, including the Evangelion Pilots. Furthermore, Pilot Ikari is my son and that give´s me all the rights I need to ask you any question regarding the love live of my son."

AN: Keep in mind that Asuka has no knowledge of the social development between the two Ikaris over the last few weeks. She still sees him as an emotional ice-block, a cold hearted bastard who throw his own son unprepared into combat against the angels.

"You have absolutely no rights with Shinji!" Asuka was now screaming into Gendos face. "You abandoned him for years and only when you could use him for your own damn plans as a mere tool you remembered that he even existed!"

Mijiro couldn´t believe the drama playing in front of her eyes. 'My God Asuka, have you forgotten that this man could order your execution in the blink of an eye? I have to do something before a disaster starts"

"Commander Ikari, Sir. Pilot Soryu is currently under a lot of stress and doesn´t know what she is saying." That earned her an angry glare from Asuka and a cold stare from the Commander.

"Nurse Usanagi, I´m aware of the stress level of Pilot Soryu at the moment, but that´s no excuse for her behaviour. As an Evangelion Pilot she has to remain calm, regardless the her surrounding circumstances. Regarding her latest actions is there only one possible punishment."

'Here it comes.' Was the single thought of both women.

"Effectively from today Pilot Soryus living quarters will be relocated."

"Wha …?"            "Commander Ika …!"

Ignoring the two woman the Commander continued. "She will be relocated together with Pilot Ikari to a location of my choice were she has to take care of Pilot Ikari until his recovery from his injuries inflicted by Pilot Soryu."

To say that the two woman were shocked would have been the understatement of the year.

"Several section 2 agents will escort you to your current living quarters and help you collecting your personal belongings. You have exactly three hours before you have to report back here. Don´t be fooled Pilot Soryu, any disobedience will be punished immediately."

With that said several agents escorted the stunned women out of the Commanders office not seeing the devilish smirk spreading across Ikaris face. 'The game has started Shinji. Let´s see how long it will take for you to figure it out.'

* * *

Location: Tokyo-3 Junior High, Principals Office 

The old secretary, Miss Kurashima, was getting a headache. First class rep Horaki of the 2A had banged in and "demanded" a talk with the principal immediately and now that NERV doctor was here. 

'That´s not my day.' She thought.

"Miss Kurashima I need to talk with your principal regarding the status of Mr. Suzuhara here."

"Of course Ma´am … unfortunately he´s currently another visitor with him."

Before the conversation could go on the office door opened and stopped all further talking. A visibly upset Hikari stepped trough the open door, her eyes screaming murder in Toji´s direction.

"At least you didn´t run away Mr. Suzuhara. The principal want´s to talk with you now!" In her anger Hikari didn´t noticed Ritsuko staying beside him. When she noticed her, she oversaw the NERV-ID badge on her Lab-coat and in her anger she said "And what has she to do her Suzuhara? Are you such a coward that you needed a backup for your talk?"

Toji could take a lot of verbal abuse, but calling him a coward went right of his tolerance scale. He opened his mouth to give her an appropriate reply when …

"Miss Horaki, if you´re not planing to spend some time in a NERV holding cell I suggest that you keep your voice down and leave Pilot Suzuhara from now on alone." Ritsuko may have the looks of a nice lady, but underneath her friendly surface was an ice cold professional hidden.

'How dare that woman to order me around! Who is she anyway?' Giving the strange woman a quick look-over Hikaris angry answer died on her lips when she noticed the NERV-badge. 'Oh my! … Now I´m deep … wait a sec … PILOT Suzuhara ?!?!'

Tojis thoughts were racing in a similar fashion trough his mind. They went from angry about Hikaris and the Doctors verbal sparing to utterly shocked by that last statement from Ritsuko. 'Have I hit my head somewhere on my way here? I thought I heard her address me as PILOT Suzuhara. What the heck is going on here ?!?!'

"Miss Kurashima," Ritsuko addressed the secretary. "you will forget that little discussion which happened here at once, when you know what´s good for you."  
  


"Which discussion Dr. Akagi? You just entered the office."

"Very good Miss Kurashima. Miss Horaki, you will acompany myself and Pilot Suzuhara at our session with the principal and I suggest you don´t forget your place from now on."

"Yes Ma´am." 

'Oh Toji. What have you gotten into now.' Was the similar thought in both children´s head

* * *

Around 1 ¾ hours after that fateful meeting, Misato was sitting beside Shinjis bed, holding one hand of her little brother.

"Oh Shinji. How could you have done something so foolish as to rile Asuka that much? Even if you two love each other Asuka has still an explosive temper."  
  


A slight movement of Shinjis hand beneath her own stopped her talking. Looking up she noticed his tired looking eyes looking right back at her and a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Shinji, you´re awake! Are you all right?"

"I´m fine Misato-chan, I´m fine. Just a littler sore and tired." Looking around his hospital room he noticed that they were alone. "Do you know where´s Asuka Misato?"

"Not exactly Shinji. I saw her awhile ago talking to your nurse Mijiro but I didn´t talked with her. I just went right to you and I haven´t heard from her since then."

"I see … do you know when I can leave this torture chamber and come home to you two?"  
  


"Well you have no serious injuries this time beside a few black and blues and two bruised ribs. I think you can leave after a quick check up and another lecture to keep it slow for the next days from your doctor." Misato smiled during the last bit.

"Ha ha … very funny Misato. If that´s all it will take me to leave this place behind me you better call my Dr. Frankenstein inside so we can get on our way."

Standing up Misato gave him a mock salute and said "Yes Sir, Pilot Ikari Sir. I will do as you ordered Sir."

"Cut it out Misato, it hurts when I laugh to hard."

"Poor little boy, you´re no fun to tease when you´re hospitalised."

"Better cut it out Misato before I tell Asuka, that you´re hitting on her boyfriend." Came the voice of Toji from outside the room.

"Toji? What are you doing here at NERV?" Shinjis mind was in overdrive. 'Why is he here?' Repeated itself over and over in his mind.

"Toji-kun, this is a military area. How where you able to enter the base?" Like Shinji, Misato was thinking about a reasonable reason for Tojis presence at NERV.

"Well since I work here from now on, I …"

"W O R K  H E R E ?!?!"

"Wow, keep it down, will ya? I´m not quite deaf yet. Yes since one hour ago I´m an official employee of NERV."

Shinji had suddenly a nauseating feeling running havoc in his stomach. "Toji … what will you be doing here at NERV?"

At the question Tojis eyes where clouded for a moment with pain before they became their normal sparkling self. "I´m the new Pilot of EVA Unti-03 which will be shipped here from the States in two months. I´m the fourth child, third child Ikari Shinji."  
  


"Yeah and because my dump luck was with me I pissed of someone from NERV and so I´m although with NERV from now on." Came a angry female voice from behind Toji.

"Toji! Don´t tell me that´s who I think it is behind you!" Shinji pleaded his friend.

"Afraid so pal. May I introduce you to the newest Ensign here at NERV, Ensign Horaki Hikari.

AN1: Ever seen the master alarm in a nuclear power plant going off? It´s quite a light show. This could be a good graphic description of Misatos and Shinjis brains at the moment.

AN2: I never noticed a military rank issued with the Pilots. For this story I will make them all Lieutenant´s to make their further roles more fitting.

To be continued

- Pilot quarters relocated.                                                    checked

- Tojis is the new forth children.                                        checked

- Gendo is spinning a new devious plan.                         checked

- Asuka is extremely pissed.                                               checked

- Hikari is suddenly an Ensign at NERV.                          checked

- Further craziness in the next chapters.                           maybe

* * *

I know, I know:

1. Late posting.

2. Cliff-hanger ending.

3. Bad Grammar. (I´m German, so please don´t kill me)

4. Changed original story. 

Let the hate mails come. Not that they will kill me for real, but those sometimes gave me an idea for the next chapter.

* * *

Preview for chapter 6:

1. Romantic moment with the Pilots and their friends. (No lemon scene you hentais. I like to read them, but I don´t write that kind of story´s.)

2. Battle against some angel.

3. Surprise discovery by Shinji. (I´m an aeronautic freak, so expect something from that topic)

4. Perhaps a new player will join the fun. (I´m not sure on that point. Maybe I will drop it, maybe not. I really don´t know yet)


	6. I´m Sorry

Sorry to say it pals, but ... this story will be on hold for a little while.

I made the big failure to write another story and this new one (Meeting during Wartime-1943) just blocks every thought about this story out of my head.

I´m not sure how long I´m not able to write more, but I promise you all that as soon as I can clear my mind I will write on chapter 6. Promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Until then, your Mav Phoenix / D-Jähn from Germany


End file.
